regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon
Note: The Custom Demons Species native to this setting do not follow the same rules or history as those of other settings. __TOC__ History of Demons & Arcadia Spoilers What we call the "Demons of the Plane of Shadows" are beings from the 2nd Prime Material Plane. The 2nd Prime Material Plane was created to be imperfect so the creatures there would need the gods in their daily lives. These creatures of weak will and great desire proved nightmarish and chaotic. They switched gods too quickly and were almost entirely dependent upon the gods for survival. In the end, the gods got tired of micromanaging these lowly, pathetic creatures and abandoned their world, leaving them all to die. But they didn’t die. Over the millennia they’ve twisted themselves into beings of hate and spite. They’ve changed their physical form, and unlocked the secrets of the universe through powerful magics. They become what are know known as "Demons". The God, Malkis, may be involved with the "Demons" travelling from the 2nd Prime Material Plane to the Plane of Shadows, but his involvement is currently unknown. After the Portal to Shadow Plane was left open by Georg and Malakai, a number of demons managed to enter the 3rd Prime Material Plane and slaughter many people in Eridon before regrouping at Heatstroke. A "pestilence" has been radiating from Heatstroke in the time since, known as a Demon Colony made of taken Flesh and Souls, growing outwards, covering turning the a fleshy substance. It is unknown what the goal of this "Demon Colony" is. Show/Hide Spoiler :See Article on the Demon Invasion. Demons have long be envious of the Prime Material Plane and it's connection to the gods, and presumably wish it for themselves. Known Demon Types Overseer ]] A giant tripod demon. 25 feet tall. A scaly body supported by three legs (2 in front, 1 in back) that extend 25 and have a joint halfway down. Each leg is covered with a thick rock like armor, although the body only has minor scales. A large eye sits in the front of the face, with slightly smaller ones on the back left and back right sides. The overseer’s voice is like an echoing fog horn. Loud, rythmic, and tonal. Has an innate Lance of disruption ability, the Overseer uses this ability as if it were a level 10 caster. Commander by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Commander 6'6" / 180lb. Humanoid. Tall and Slender with Blueish-Purple Skin. High cheekbones and a very long jaw/mouth. Small plates of bone extend upward from joints, protecting them and the flesh above them. Wears darkly dyed cloth of woven hair that drapes in long stretches. These beings have long white hair that extend from the backside of their head. Able to throw fireballs and bellow orders that can be heard over the din of combat. Task Master by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Task Master 9 foot tall large scaly humanoid covered in small spikes. Has Large spiked bony bat wings with no wing membrane. Large claws. Carries a curved sword of obsidian and a whip. It can let out a tremendous roar that deals minor damage and stuns their enemies. Lensman by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Lensman 6'5" 100 lbs. Tall and very thin with a hardened, iridescent, black, chitin exoskeleton. Joints have large, sharp, protruding plates. An single eye sits in the middle of the head (no other facial features), on each hand, and on each foot. The abdomen opens into a tall mouth with sharp teeth, with an elongating opening jaw. "Is about 50% Leg". Can levitate, at least 10 feet, above ground. Warrior by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Warrior 6'3" 260 lbs. Humanoid, no wings, no horns. Medium Creature. Covered in small spikes everywhere with big bulging muscles and large claws. Bright yellow eyes. Has a 2 foot long Forked Tongue. They have blackish iridescent plates coming out of all their joints. Their chest has these blue interlocking plates between them. Carries a curved sword of obsidian as well as obsidian shields. Toadie by Squary ]] :Main Article: Toadie Crimson colored, small, squat, horned creatures with thick arms, bulbous bellies, and unusably small deformed wings. They attack by launching themselves onto their prey and holding on to them, slowing their movement. Hydra by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Hydra Demon Does not resemble the traditional Hydra monster found in Arcadia. The Hydra Demon is Cobra like, but thicker, with claws/pincers ~6’ down the body. Underside is softer overlapping scales, top side is skinless and fleshy but covered in move-able, discoloured, bony plates. They are curved to fit with the body, and attached only on one side (top). When angered, aggressive, or regulating temperature, the plates fan up and down. About a third of the way down the body, a set of scorpion like pincers covered in chitin plating extend and face forward. An expandable frill stretches between the wide skull and the body for ~2 feet. Thung by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Thung Hairless skinless emaciated dog-like creatures. Discolored, bony plates protrude from joints, and their jaws unhinge. Spikes run down its spine and tail. Gate Breaker by Matthew Burger]] Demon Dinosaur. A large quadraped with heavily scaled armor plating on its head in the form of a sweeping frill. Polacanthus meets Triceratops. The scales are made of purple-blue, diamond shaped plates. Breathes out noxious green fumes Gate Breaker do not have any fire resistance. Shrieker Short, squat, and column like. Their top splits open in a 3 jawed mouth. No arms. A leg and eye for each jaw on top. 3 Tentacles come out from underneath where a beak is. Able to open mouth 180 degrees and shriek out a loud noise. 16 AC in PMP, 18 AC in 2MP. Lurker Five equal limbs extend from a central core of this invertebrate. At the end of each limb is bone spike that can be used as a foot to stand on, a claw to climb with, or a weapon to stab with. The limbs and body are covered in small iridescent black scales. At its core is a three pronged beak. A ring of eyes circles the beak and the back, allowing the lurker to see in all directions. Craftsman Humanoid. Six and a half feet tall, 250 pounds, it doesn't have sharp protruding bony plantes like many demons. It has a cool rocky-fleshy exterior. It has internal illumination like the firewyrm. It's arms are made out of some sort of malleable flesh. One of the Demons has changed's one of it's arms into the shape of a hammer and the other arm into the shape of a blade. The Demon is pulling something out of a forge and then beating on it with their hammer arm, then shift into the shape of another blade, and with 2 blade arms, lift the object and put it back in the forge. Tall and muscular, these unarmored demons are unconcerned with battle, instead spending their time creating weapons and armor to aid their faction. Beholder by Matthew Burger ]] Looking like a molten ball of blackened and charred flesh, with a central glowing eye and covered with 10 eyestalks. A wide mouth with small sharp teeth stretches below the large central eye. Each of the eyestalks is in constant motion gazing all around the creature. Can speak the Demonic Language. Caster Has used Dispel Magic, Whirlwind, Fireball, Improved Blink and Wall of Fire, seems to cast both Divine and Arcane spells. Has heavily armored wings that can be used to sheild the body. Fire Wyrm by Matthew Burger ]] 80’ long and 5’ across, the Wyrm’s body is covered in massive plate like scales that have the texture of rough hewn limestone. When the creature is dormant or moving slowly its dark scales dominate its color pallet. But as the Fire Wyrm begins to get aggressive, it heats up, eventually hot enough to burn those that touch it, and cause the inside to glow orange and red against the dark black bones. This gives the Fire Wyrm a burning embers / burning coals look to it when its in action, and sheds light for 60’. Breath weapon deals 20d10 magical fire damage, save for half. 35% chance for breath weapon to recharge. Living Wall A fleshy wall of eyes, mouths, arms, legs, tentacles, bones, teeth, scales, chitin, and hair. Can slowly move, but usually stays in place as ordered. The wall grows and extends. Each 10’ section has it’s own set of HP, but is not its own creature. Someone fighting a section of flat wall is exposed to 3 attacks: 1 from directly in front, 1 from the left, and 1 from the right. If the left & right grab, the middle succeeds automatically. Possible Demons Gorgon "A monstrous black bull with hides of thick blue metal scales and big nasty horns. Their breath is a noxious vapor that billows forth in great puffs from their wide, bull nostrils. Gorgons walk on two hooves, when necessary, but usually assume a four-hoofed stance. Despite their great size, they can move through even heavy forests with incredible speed, for they simply trample bushes and splinter smaller trees." - from the from 2nd Edition Monstrous Manual It is unknown if there are Demonic versions of Gorgons, or they are regular monsters trapped by the Demons. A Gorgon was observed working with the Demons at Misty Rapids in 1509. In 1510 during scrying, it was observed a Gorgon in the Shadow Plane had comsumed a number of human souls. In 1512, Van Healsing cast timepool on the events of the attack at Misty Rapids, and the Gorgon at that battle is identified as a Gate Breaker Demon instead. Other Demons Traditional Demons from the Monsterous Manual have also appeared. Unknown connection to the lore of Demons elsewhere in Arcadia. So far only Tanar'ri Demons have appeared. * Balor - during Rollplay: Solum * Vorock - during Game On in the city of Fortune * Succubus - during Rollplay: Age of Might & Shenanigans Seen Devils * Hell Hounds - during Rollplay: Legacy * Imp - during Rollplay: Age of Might Future Referrence Data https://youtu.be/4hxKZxHovtY?t=2932 Prime Material Plane (Arcadia) Seen Attacks: * Horn of Blowing (Task Master) * Lance of Disruption (Commander) * Throwing a moat of fireball similar to conjure flame that can do 13 damage. Rolled attack 15. Ignores Body Armor AC Category:Lore Category:Custom Monsters Category:Demons